Legend of Spyro Dragons Of Darkness part 1
by Midnight Dragon Hear My Roar
Summary: Shortly after defeating the dark master. Spyro and Cynder thought that they can finally have peace. But a new prophecy forces Spyro and Cynder to become the dragons of darkness. And they must join forces with Eragon and Saphira to stop the destroyer of dragons from killing the dragon race. What will the dragon guardians reacting be? Will Eragon and Saphira co-operation with them?
1. Darkness Rising

Legend of Spyro Dragons Of Darkness

Chapter 1 Darkness Rising

Cynder's point of view

Author: Hello everyone Welcome to the redo of my first fan fiction darkness rising. This Fan fiction will have a different plot and summary from the original fan fiction. I will not use the same material or no reference from the original fan fiction. The plot to this Fan fiction is similar to the original one, but it is different plot all to together. But I cannot change the places or the characters names in the fan fiction ok. So I hope that you all like it. Also please review, I would appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Spyro the Dragon series or the Inheritance Cycle series. The rights, the copyrights, the places and the characters in the spyro series and the Inheritance Cycle series are all own by there original creators. The rights, the copyrights the places and the characters belong to them. I do not own the Spyro series or the Inheritance Cycle series. I only own my oc characters.

Darkness and pain was all I can feel. I thought that there was no pain in the afterlife. I also thought me and Spyro was dead, but a pearly not as I open my eyes. Suddenly I close them back up as my field of vision was blind by the the sun's bright light. I slowly open my eyes back up, I quickly blink my eyes as my vision adjust to see Avalar in a peace state. I feel someone was missing and I know that it was Spyro. I quickly stood up and look around for him.

"Spyro where are you Spyro." I called out despite to find him until I hear a groaning sound to my right. I turn my head to that direction and I saw Spyro laying on his side.

"SPYRO! You're alive. You did Spyro you saved the world." I pounce on Spyro as we roll on the ground several times. Until we stopped and Spyro open his eyes as he look at me.

"Yes Cynder I did, but are you alright?" Spyro said look at me with a concern look on his face.

"Yes Spyro I am fine thank you." I said irrational look on my face as he looked all over my body of cuts or scratches.

"Sorry." Spyro simply said as he walk forward to a hill and he sit down then he look at Avalar. Leaving me to my only thoughts.

My thoughts was how I was rise and torture by Gaul and then Malefor corruption me turning me into the monstrous horrifically terror of the skies. He made me do horrid things to other dragons and if Spyro did not save me that night, after our battle. I would have been die by Malefor after my usefulness was no longer needed to him. But after that night I love Spyro ever since, until I say "I love you" to Spyro. I know that I love Spyro but does he love me back. I have to know now. I look at Spyro but I was worried for him because he may not love me back.

"Spyro." I said simply as I saw him stood up and I saw him stagger left and right. I saw him walking towards me with no response what so ever.

"Spyro are you okay." I said worried for Spyro as I began to worried for him. Until suddenly I saw Spyro's scales turn pitch black and his eyes started to glow a bright purple color. I thought that Spyro was going to attack me, but next something strange happened to him.

A convexity shock wave suddenly appeared around Spyro, but it did not affect me at all because it pass through me without harming me. I then saw Spyro eyes light up like a crystal projector like what, Volteer uses to teach other young dragons beside us and I saw Spyro's body began to levitation in the air. But I saw several visions in front of Spyro and i heard a new prophecy that completely terrifically me to no end.

First I saw a vision of Warfang in flames, I saw the once great dragon city burning to the ground. Next up I saw the Dragon guardians torn to shreds as they lie die on the ground. Then I saw a massive amount of dragons, cheetahman and moles. All young and old, dead as they are all piled up in the streets of the dragon city with a massive amount of blood around all of them. After that I saw two dragons, one is black with a old human and the other dragon is blue with a blonde human. Both dragons are fight each other. But the last visions I saw completely scared me.

I saw two dragon one dragon that is me as the terror of the skies and the other dragon is Spyro as the dark master. I do not know what this means and before I could find out. I hear a mysterious voice from Spyro's mouth that was not his own voice at all.

"When the saviors of the Dragon Realm are face with a more powerful threat then Malefor himself. They are force to become the every things that, they swore to destroy the dragons of darkness. They must join a unlikely, a blue dragon with a blonde dragon raider. In they pursued to stop the destroyer of dragons and a past enemy from killing the dragon race. This is a future vision of the dragon race." The mysterious voice said as I was fucking confuse.

"Wait what! What do you fucking mean by that?" I asked the mysterious voice, but I don't get a answer for my question. I just saw Spyro's eyes and scales return back to normal. As the mysterious voice vanish from Spyro's mouth and I saw Spyro's body suddenly drop in the ground in front of me unconscious.

"SPYRO!" I cried worried for him and I immediately run to Spyro's side. I began to check his breathing and I find that he is a alive. So I lay down next to Spyro on his left side as i wait for Spyro to wake up. I started to think about a part of the new prophecy that I just heard.

For once I am afraid that Malefor would return. I hope it not him and Gaul at the same time, but if i had to pick between Malefor and Gaul. I would have go with Gaul because at least, he is a completely brainless ape with no strategy at all. I was snap out of my thoughts when I hear groaning sound.

I stood up and I nudge Spyro's side.

"Spyro wake up." I said as i saw his purple eye open back up.

"What! What fuck happened Cynder? " Spyro said rubbing his right paw over his head in pain.

"Spyro I saw a vision and hear a new prophecy?" I said flatly then I grasp in shock at what Spyro told me next.

"Wait I saw the same fucking vision and hear the new prophecy as well." Spyro said realizing that me and him are destiny to stop a new threat in the Dragon Realms.

"what do you fucking mean by that Spyro? " I asked him a question as I am confused at him. I wonder how could Spyro have seen the same vision and hear the same prophecy as me.

"Because Cynder the ancestors have shown me the prophecy too." Spyro said smiling at me as I was very shock to hear that our ancestors had contacted Spyro, but not me.

"What the fuck! why would they contact you Spyro?." I asked him as he looked down and let out a sigh then he looked back up at me.

"Cynder you are not going to like the answer that will I give you." Spyro said to me as i say nothing. As I wanted him to continue then he take a deep breath to claim his nerves.

"What answer?" I yelled at Spyro as he was about to say something.

"They contact me Cynder, because this new threat is more powerful then Malefor so powerful. That this human can corrupt other dragons. The ancestors say that the only way to defeat this human. Is for you to become the terror of the skies once again and for me to become the new dark master." Spyro said lowering his head down as i saw tear running down his face. I grasp in complete shocked at what Spyro had say to me. As I could not say anything because I was too scared.

I did not want to become the monster that I once was as I looked at Spyro in disbelief. As for Spyro I could not believe that the ancestors are telling Spyro to be the dark master. I had to much on my mind but, right now we need to warn Warfang and fast. As my life is about to change dramatically.


	2. Cynder's Confessing And A Unknown Threat

Chapter 2 Cynder's Confessing And A Unknown Threat

Cynder's point of view

"Wait, WHAT! You fucking mean to tell me, that I need to become the terror of the skies. Because our ancestors told you, but why Spyro why I must become evil once again?" I yelled at Spyro as I looked down in complete shocked then I looked up at Spyro.

"Because Cynder if you don't become the terror of the skies once again. Then Galbatroix will corrupted you and turn you against me Cynder. Do you really want that to happen?" Spyro yelled at me as I look at him with fear.

A fear that this so called Galbatroix will corrupted me and use me to do his bidding. I sigh as I thought about what Spyro just said.

I thought that if i do become the terror of the skies. With Spyro as my master then I can stop Galbatroix from using me. before I could think anymore. I snap out of my thoughts as I look at him with a intention to stop Galbatroix from killing the dragon race.

"No Spyro I do not want that, but if the ancestors had said a new prophecy and they had shown a vision to you. Then who am I to argue with them Spyro. I will become the terror of the skies for you Spyro, but first we need to warn the dragon guardians first, about this new prophecy that we hear and the vision that we both saw." I reply as Spyro look at me back. I thought Spyro was going to agree with me. But he said something that was out of the blue.

"Cynder do you love me?" Spyro said blushing at me as he look at me, with a smile on his face. I blush as I looked at him then I answer his question.

"Yes Spyro I do love you. I love you since you saved me from the dark master's control Spyro. I will never forget that." I said smiling at Spyro. I know that Spyro was going to say something sweet to me, but before he could. I lunge my head followed as I was sitting in front of him. My lips make contact with Spyros, as we both kiss. It lasted for about five minutes until my oxygen in my lungs was about to run out. We both immediately parity our lips as me and Spyro started to grasp for air.

After we get the air back into our lungs, we was about to go to the Dragon City. we about began to take off, until I felt a presence watching us in the forest.

"Spyro I feel like we are being watch." I said looking around the trees and the bushes for the presences that I feel.

"What you mean Cynder?" Spyro asking me a question. But before I could answer his question. We both hear a loud roar in the distance.

We felt the ground shake as me and Spyro lost our balance. We have fallen right on top of each other as the roaring stopped.

"What was that?" I asked Spyro as we look at each other.

" I have no idea but let's worry about that later Cynder. We need to find the dragon guardian and warn them now." Spyro yelling as we stood up then we looked around .

"I agree with you because we need to warn them about the new threat to the Dragon Realm." I said growling as I felt the presences get close and closer to us. We flew off toward the Dragon City to warn everyone about the powerful new threat to the dragon realms.

Unknown to us. We are being watch by a black dragon with a old dragon raider.

_"so th__ese __two dragons are__ the savior of the world __mmm__."_ A unknown man said telepathically with a evil grin, as the man watch from the bushes beside his dragon. As they watch a purple dragon and a black dragon fly off to the Dragon City.

_"Yes that is them Master. I also felt more dragons presences in this world too."_ The giant black dragon said telepathically as he was ready to do his master's bidding.

_"Then we must __destroy__ all of the dragons to bring peace." _The man said telepathically with a evil laugh. But unknown to them, a blue dragon with a blonde dragon raider is ready to spoil his plans for world domination.


	3. A New Ally?

Chapter 3 A New Ally?

Spyro's point of view

As me and Cynder are flying toward Warfang. I noticed a large shadow come over us as we are flying. I glare at Cynder as I was flying and I noticed that shadow is over her too.

"Cynder! Do you know what is this shadow?" I ask looking around left and right for the creature that made this shadow. Cynder glare at me, like I was crazy.

"Spyro what fucking shadow?" Cynder ask annoyed as I saw her look around for the shadow. Then I saw her glare at me again with a irrational look on her face.

"I do not see a fucking shadow over us Spyro. You are just being paranoid." Cynder yelled at me as I look forward to see no shadow over us. I was fucking confuse right now.

_"What the fuck!.. But.. How__!__ I just saw it over us a moment ago." _I was so fucking confused right now. First I saw a shadow over us then it has disappeared completely before Cynder can noticed it. May be Cynder is right. May be I am being paranoid.

But I was completely fucking wrong.

Before we could react. We where suddenly burn, making us growl in pain. I was confused on who is attacking us. I know that we both have a new threat. But attacking us out of nowhere is ridiculous and completely stupid consenting that me and Cynder are now the savior of the dragon realms.

"What the fuck. Who attack us." I said confused as we both turn around to see a black dragon with the old human dragon raider on a dragon saddle.

"That would be me. My name is Galbatroix and this is my dragon Shrukin." Galbatroix said with a evil on as I growling at him.

"You are the one I saw in my vision. You are also the one who is threatening the Dragon race." I yelled at him as he was about to say something. But we hear a loud roar in the distance. Then all of a sudden.

Before Galbatroix can react. He and Shrukin was slammed in the left side by a giant blue dragon with a blonde human. Knocking Shrukin a few feet in the air, but he regain his flight. Then me and Cynder hear something in our heads.

_"You Galbatroix have escaped us, but no more. We will stop you plan and end you rain of terror. For the shake of all of the dragons."_ The blue dragon said roaring furious at Shrukin.

"Saphira, Eragon i should have known that you would follow me here. But that does not matter I will prevail at being peace by destroy you two. Then I will destroy the rest of the dragons including these two hatching right here." As Galbatroix said that. Something inside of me completely snapped in my mind as I look at Galbatroix with the intention to tear him to shreds. As he threaten my love Cynder, I take my anger out in Galbatroix and transform into my dark form. I saw my scales turn pitch black while my eyes turn completely white with no pupils or no iris either. Like a soulless void that sucks a soul straight out of your body, when you look at somebody in the eyes. Then my golden underbelly, tail tip, wings and horn all turn a dark brownish gold color.

I have became Dark Spyro my alter ego. My dark form that I get when I fell into the convexity beam while I was fighting Gaul the age king to stop him. From releasing Malefor back into the Dragon Realm in the mountain of Malefor or the Wall of Souls as I like to call it. And I was piss off at Galbatroix.

_"Saphira what fuck is that thing."_ Eragon simply said telepathically to Saphira.

_"I have no fucking idea little one, but look at Galbatroix. He seems to be in fear."_ Saphira reply telepathically to Eragon and Saphira was right about that as I saw fear in Galbatroix's and Shrukins eyes.

I look at Galbatroix, stare him down as I hear Cynder grasp on shock. Because of me turning into my dark from out of pure anger. But I did not care at the moment. I saw Galbatroix began to struggle with form words in his mouth as he look into my white eyes.

"But.. But..H-H-How... I-I-Is..T-Th-That..P-P-Possible... S-S-Sh-Shrukin we m-mu-must l-l-leave n-n-no-now." Galbatroix was in fear of me as I saw his shake badly.

_"Y-Y-Ye-Yes m-m-mas-master."_ Shrukin simple said with the same fear as I saw both him and Shrukin flee to Malefor's lair. I then let my anger go as I turn back to my normal form.

I know that I have some explaining to do with Saphira and Eragon. But will they help us and ally with us or will they stop us and kill us. That is the question right now.


	4. The Explaining

Chapter 4 The Explaining

Saphira's point of view

Me and Eragon was shock that the purple dragon can speak verbally. I was surprised to feel a dark presences from the same dragon that speak. My raider get off of my saddle to introduce us to the two young dragons.

"What the fuck was that all about Spyro? You know that I do not like you to transform into your dark form, in front of other dragons. So why do you Spyro?" The black dragon scolded the purple dragon named Spyro as he look down on shame.

"How the fuck should I know Cynder? I do not know what happen to me, all I know is that something snapped in my fucking mind when Galbatroix threaten you Cynder." Spyro yelled at the black dragon named Cynder as they continue to talk.

"Spyro please claim down. Ever thought you did sacred Galbatroix for now. I want you to try to stay in control of your dark from okay." Cynder said trying claim down Spyro as Eragon look at me with a confused on his face as I look at him.

_"What__?__" _I reply telepathically in my raider's mind as Eragon shrugged his shoulders. I turn my head back to listen to Cynder.

"I do not know what you did Spyro, but we need to warn Warfang of the new threat and the new prophecy alright." Cynder said to Spyro as Spyro sigh then he claim his nerves down. He look at Cynder with a frown on his face.

"I'm sorry Cynder." Spyro look at Cynder sadly.

"It okay Spyro." Cynder said as the two dragons then face us.

"Sorry you had to see that Eragon, Saphira." Spyro apologize to us as my raider speak first.

"How do you know us, we have never meant you before and What the fuck was that you turn into?" Eragon asked in a harsh tone at them as Spyro sighed.

_"ERAGON BE NICE." _I growl at Eragon for being to harsh as my raider flinch at my tone of voice.

_"Sorry for my raider."_ I apologize for my raider for his rudeness.

"No it's alright Saphira. My name is Spyro and this is Cynder the one that I love." Spyro said to us as I saw Cynder blushes at Spyro's words.

"Hi" Cynder simply said while hidden her face behind her left wing as Spyro continue.

"The dark presences that you felt was my dark form. I get it from the Wall of Souls while I was trying to stop Gaul." Spyro said looking at us.

"Who is Gaul" Eragon said while Cynder moved her left wing back.

"I can answer that question from you Eragon. Gaul was the age king and he was a servant of a evil dragon know as the Dark Master. " Cynder said frown as she remembered being tortured by both Malefor and Gaul.

"Who is the Dark Master." My raider was curious on the subject.

"Well the dark master is a evil dragon that try to destroy, but me and Cynder stop him and seal him in the Earths core with his ancestors. Trapped him in a prison." Spyro said breathing in relief as he was happy that the war is over.

"After we defeated Malefor. Spyro had to reconstruct the world with his convexity element. Then after I find Spyro. Me and him saw a vision and hear a prophecy that shock us." Cynder said frowning as she remembered the vision of both her and Spyro.

_"What the vision that you __saw__ Spyro."_ I was curious about the vision and the prophecy, even though I do not asked about the prophecy.

"The first vision that I saw was Warfang the Dragon City burning to the ground, the next vision all the dragons piled up dead in the street of the Dragon City, the next one was you two fighting a old dragon raider with a black dragon." Before Spyro can say anymore.

_"GALBATROIX AND SHRUKIN." _I roared furiously as I remember them escape us. Spyro gulped in fear of me as he continued.

"The last vision is Cynder as the terror of the skies and me as the new dark master." Spyro said in fear as I just growl furious at Spyro. Because Spyro and Cynder will become a evil dragons. That's all we need right now is two more evil dragons on our ass, we already have a evil dragon Shrukin and his master Galbatroix, we do not need another evil tyranny of terror to deal with.

My thoughts had reach Eragon's mind as I feel his anger toward both Spyro and Cynder. I look at Spyro and Cynder with hatred in my eyes as Cynder scoot closer to Spyro in fear. I hear Eragon's sword be pull out of it cover as I look at Eragon.

_"Eragon are you should you want to fight Spyro and Cynder?"_ I asked my raider telepathically and I turn my head back to Spyro and Cynder.

_"Yes I am should Saphira. If they become evil then we a completely fucked. Causes we can't defeat three__ evil__ dragon__s__ at one time Saphira. We need to stop them now."_ My raider said telepathically as I nodded my head in agreement. Then i turn back to look at Spyro as he step up to us.

"Eragon, Saphira there is a reason, why me and Cynder need to become the new dark master and the terror of the skies?" Spyro bravely said as I was ready to tear them to shreds.

"Yes the reason for what we must do to kill Galbatroix." Cynder said roared back at me as she challenge me to a fight.

_"then WHY? TELL ME ONE GOOD MOTHERFUCKER REASON WHY, WE CAN'T KILL YOU BOTH?" _I roared at Spyro and Cynder as I saw anger in Spyro's and Cynder's eyes. Then I saw Spyro close his eyes and I saw his scale become pitch black. Meaning that Spyro is now, his alter ego Dark Spyro. I feel that same dark presences that I feel early.

Then I saw Spyro open his eyes revealing completely white eyes. I know then that I fucked up as one thought cross my and Eragon's mind. And that thought is: _"We am completely fucked." _

Then I saw Cynder go through the same transformation as well. As I feel the same dark presence in Cynder as well. I know that me and Eragon are totally fucked, because we now have two angers dragons that want to kill us. Plus I am outmatched too.


	5. Trying To See Reason

Chapter 5 Trying To See Reason

Spyro's point of view

I know Eragon and Saphira want to kill me and Cynder. Cause we must become evil. But I feel that they can hopeful help us, against Galbatroix with his dragon Shrukin. But I was fucking wrong.

_"YOU FUCKING MONSTER__S__. You think that you can help us by becoming evil.__ We will kill you too, before both of you become evil yourselfs.__" _Saphira roaring in anger at us. i sigh as I know that our short alliance is thrown out the fucking window.

'Aannd there goo our chance to fulfill the new prophecy. We completely fucked up the prophecy. Oh well, we might as well savage what left of the new prophecy.' I thought in my mind as me and Cynder get into our fighting stances. I quickly looked up at the sky to see the sun setting. I know that in a few hours that, it will become night.

"Cynder let use our convexity fury attack to distract them both." I said growling in my distort voice as i looking back at Saphira and Eragon.

"I agree with you Spyro. Even their i don't want to, but they choose not to help us, instead they choose to go against us. Forcing us to defend ourselves. Plus it is getting closer to night as well." Cynder reply snarling at Eragon and Saphira. But Cynder dose have a point. It was about a few hours away from becoming night

Me and Cynder don't want to fight at night. So we decided to use our convexity fury to stop Eragon and Saphira. Me and Cynder being to levitation in the air as we charge our convexity fury beams.

_"Eragon what the fuck are they doing?"_ I hear Saphira said telepathically to Eragon. Eragon just shrugged his shoulders at Saphira as they watch us. Meanwhile Saphira was concerned as fuck because I hear her next line of words.

_"Eragon I feel the same dark presence in both dragons now. Plus I feel that they is building up power. Enough power to destroy us both." _Saphira reply telepathically shocking Eragon to his core.

_"WHAT!" _Eragon yelled out telepathically tried to form words, but he was too shock to say anything.

Before Saphira can claim down Eragon and before they can react. We both lunch our convexity beams. Eragon and Saphira tired to avoid our attack, but as soon as our attack made contact. It was deflection by a magical barrier. Making our beams spit in different directions. I frown as our convexity attack was not able to pierce them shield. I turn my head, looked at Cynder with a confused look on her face. I looked back at Eragon and Saphira, to find Eragon standing in front of Saphira. With a blue glowing mark on his right hand. I saw Eragon drop his hand. I hear Saphira growl at us and Eragon mount Saphira's saddle with his sword drew. With a intention to stop us.

_"If you think that you can stop Galbatroix by becoming evil, you are dead wrong Spyro." _Eragon yelled at me the he look at us as Saphira nodded. I turn my head to looked Cynder and I saw that Cynder was about to explode in anger.

"ENOUGH you worthless peace of shit. Can you two get it through your motherfucker skulls for one goddamnit second. We are doing this for a reason." Cynder yelled at Eragon and Saphira as she continued without giving them chance to speak.

"The reason is that, there is a new prophecy considered you two. The new prophecy say that: the saviors of the Dragon Realms, they must becoming the every things that they to swore destroy. The dragons of darkness and must make a unlikely ally. With a blue dragon with a blonde human dragon raider and must join forces with them to stop. The destroyer of dragons from killing the dragon race. So we need to become the dragons of darkness, to stop Galbatroix and his dragon Shrukin now." Cynder yelled at them as they are shock to hear the prophecy of the first time. Eragon sighted then he jump off of Saphira's saddle and he looked at me in the eyes.

_"If that is true then we have no choice, but to join you. But if you betray us then me and Saphira will end your fucking life get it." _Eragon look at us as we nodded in understanding.

"Yes now let's call it a night should we." Eragon said as we are said noting.

We both lay down yawning as Eragon and Saphira make fire. We started to feel drowsy as we started to fall sleep for the night within minutes.

Unknown to us, Eragon and Saphira was talking about us.

_"Eragon do you think that it is wise to alliance with them?" _Saphira question Eragon as she feels that they alliance will fell apart. Plus she feels betray coming, not now but much much later.

_"Saphira I don't know that it was the right choice of path for us. But what choice do we have Saphira. We could let Galbatroix kill the dragon race, or we can allie with Spyro and Cynder. Then we join they allies in the process to fight against Galbatroix and Shrukin together." _Eragon sighted telepathically as he said that. Eragon thought about the choice they made. Also they now know that they can when with Spyro and Cynder with them.


	6. Journey To Warfang

Chapter 6 Journey To Warfang

Spyro's point of view

Morning come as I was asleep. I open my eyes to see it was morning then I move my head to my right side and I saw Cynder snuggle up beside me. I looked around for Eragon and Saphira, then I saw them sleeping to my right. I then started to nudge Cynder on her neck to wake her up.

"Cynder wake up we need to warn the dragon guardians." i saw Cynder open her eyes slowly as she turn her head in my direction.

"Good morning Spyro and yes we do need to warn the guardians." Cynder yawns trying to wake up as she stood up and stretch herself. I just say nothing as I watch her finishing stretching her legs and wings. I was going to say something but, I hear Saphira yawns form her sleep as she stood up to her full height. I then hear her trying to wake up Eragon.

_"Eragon wake up, it is time to go the Warfang." _Saphira reply telepathically in a soft tone to Eragon but get no response as Eragon was just snoring away. I hear Saphira growl at Eragon as I watch Saphira tried again. Saphira get impatient with Eragon the second time.

_"ERAGON WAKE THE FUCK UP!" _I saw Eragon jump as Saphira said roared in his mind. Then Eragon looked around for a enemy, but did not find one. But Saphira can scolded her raider for not waking up the first time. Cynder take the chance to speak up as Eragon open his mouth to started a argument with Saphira.

"Saphira, Eragon we have no time for your fucking argument, we need to warn Warfang about the new threat to the dragon realms right fucking NOW." I nodded as Cynder yelled out that last part then I saw Eragon shut close his mouth. Saphira look at her raider with a 'shut the fuck up or else' look on her face.

_"Your right __Cynder__ about warning the guardians. So let's not waste any__ fucking__ time, let go now." _Saphira reply telepathically to Spyro as Eragon get on Saphira's saddle grumbling to himself and he strap himself in to Saphira's saddle.

"Your right Saphira let's fly." I said as I take off first to get airborne and i started to fly to the west, then Cynder follow behind me. After Cynder started to fly to me until she was beside me. I look back to see Saphira and Eragon follow behind us as we are now flying to Warfang.

We all flew in silences as we flew of a few hours. We flew until we could see Warfang in the distance as we saw the glory Dragon City come closer and closer. Me and Cynder are not thinking about the new threat because we need to warn Warfang first then we will think about it.

"Are we fucking there yet?" Eragon was bored out of his mind as he just stare at us, flying toward our destination.

"Eragon we are almost there, so please hold your fucking shit together will you." I heard Cynder yelled at Eragon as we all heard to Warfang's horn, before Eragon can say anything back. We immediately cross over the stone wall of Warfang.

After the battle against malefor, I thought that it will take time to repair Dragon City. But apparently the moles of Warfang quickly get to work after the defeat of Malefor. The city was quickly repair by the moles. I snap out of my thoughts as i saw the courtyard. Me and Cynder flew down first. As me and Cynder landing then we heard a loud 'Thud' as Saphira landed behind us. I looked around to see everyone stare at Saphira including the dragon guardia Terredor. They all saw a giant blue dragon with a human on it back and they where speechless to see Saphira.

"What! What are all of you are fucking starring at me for? " Saphira said telepathically as Terredor looked at us with a smile on his face.

"Spyro, Cynder it is good to see you both alive. You both save the world. But I do not see Ingitus with you. May I ask where is he?." Terredor said confused that Ignitus is not here with us anymore.

I looked down as tears started to fall down my face. I know that I don't have to strength to say what happened to Ingitus. Cynder look at me as she put her wing around my back to confirm me. Then Cynder speak on me behalf.

"Ignitus sacrifice himself to get us through the belt of fire and get us to stop Malefor Terredor." Cynder response sadly as I heard the other two guardians approach us. I looked up to see Cyril the ice guardian and Volteer the electricity guardian beside Terredor.

"Good chap do not worry, Ignitus make a noble sacrifice to help you two defeat Malefor. His sacrifice was not in vain. He want you two to live out your lives." Cyril reply looked at me with hope that me and Cynder where be alright for now.

"So who is this you have brought along with you?" Terredor said while looking at Saphira and Eragon.

Now is the time for Eragon and Saphira to meet the dragon guardians and for the new prophecy to be revealed.


	7. Going To The Dragon Temple

Chapter 7 Going To The Dragon Temple

Saphira's point of view

As the dragon guardians look at us. I feel that Eragon want to say something as he open his mouth. But I rudely cut him off, before he could say something that he will fucking regret later on.

_"My name is Saphira Brightsacles and this is my raider Eragon Shadesayer. We are from Alageais our home world. We come here to kill Galbatroix because he escape us back in our world."_ I said as I introduced myself and my raider before Eragon can say something rude.

Terredor look at us and as he was going to say something. But Spyro rudely interrupted him before he could even speak.

"As much I would like to see you two introduce yourselves to Terredor, Cyril and Volteer. We need to talk in private please and warn you about the new threat." Spyro said to the dragon guardians as they never have heard a serous tone of his voice before. Terredor look into Spyro's eyes and saw that he was telling the truth.

"Every well young dragons follow us, you Eragon and Saphira need to come too." Terredor said looking at us as he and the rest of the dragon guardians turn towards the dragon temple in Warfang. They started to walk to the dragon temple as Spyro and Cynder did not hesitate to follow them. I look the Eragon with a concern look.

_"Spyro must be about to tell the prophecy to the dragon guardians."_ My thoughts project to Eragons mind as he brought up two tough questions. We started to follow them slowly behind them as we keep our distance.

_"Yes Saphira but can we trust them? Is this the right way to stop Galbatroix's tyranny?"_ I was silence for a bit, pounding on the two questions that Eragon said as we walk to the dragon temple.

_"I do not know if we can trust them but what I do know is that. This may be the only way to put a end to Galbatroix's tyranny and restore the dragon race."_ I look at Eragon as we caught up with Spyro, Cynder and the dragon guardians.

_"I hope that you are right Saphira." _Eragon telepathically said as we look at Warfang.

It was a huge City with multiple dragons, moles and cheetahs. There was a large wall surrounding the city. There is some canons for battle in each side of the city. As we walked i saw dragons of different colors at multiple stalls, buying something that I have no idea. I saw a huge gardern with a stone walls surrounding the gardern. I saw multiple young dragons playing with each other and adult dragons watch they young for protection as we pass the garden. I saw multiple dragon guards patrol the city, looking for trouble. I also saw moles making there home here in the city too. I also saw cheetahs buying supplies with they gold for they tribes.

We walked until I saw a temple it was surround by two status of Spyro and Cynder at the entrance. The dragons guardians turn to us as Terredor look at us with pride in his voice.

"This Saphira and Eragon is the temple of Warfang and the temple also double as a dragon academy for young dragons to become the next generation of guardians in Warfang. But Spyro want to say something to us, so let head inside shall we." Terredor said with a booming voice as he open the doors to the dragon temple.

As we all step inside of the temple. I saw the temple was paint gold with a sliver marble color floor. The doors of the temple was a plain wood, it was paint a gold color. I look up at the ceiling and it was a gold color as well.

"Terredor why are there status of us in the front of the temple?" Spyro was confused about the status as Terredor look back at the purple dragon with a smile on his face.

"Spyro you, Cynder and Ignitus are heroes of the world and we all want to honor you all for that." Terredor chuckle at Spyro's question as Spyro though about the new prophecy to the Dragon Realms.

"Here we are." Terredor said as me and Eragon looked at a double door with the four symbols of the standard elements fire, ice, electricity and earth.

"So this is where we with talk in private i guess." Eragon say as Volteer speak fast.

"Yes this is where we will discuss what Spyro needs to tell us about the new threat watch is horrible, terrible, disaster and we do not know the full threat either. Plus we need to see ho-" Volteer ranting was cut off as Terredor turn around to open the doors to guardians room. I saw Cyril open his mouth to argue with Volteer but Cynder give him her death glare as Cyril closes his mouth back up. Cyril followed Terredor then Volteer, Spyro, Cynder then me and Eragon.

As we enter the room we saw four flags with a guardians element in it. Plus four cushions for the respective guardians element and two grey cushions for the guest. Then in the middle is a pool of water in the center of the room.

Before Eragon or I could say anything. Terredor answer our question that we have in our minds.

"This is the pool of vision. It has the ability to show gleams of a possible future." Terredor continue as Spyro and Cynder sit together, then I lay down with Eragon lay down against my shoulder.

"So Spyro what is that you want to tell us that was so utterly for us to hear." Terredor question Spyro as Spyro take a deep breath. As he was ready to say the new prophecy to his friends.

He is either about to destroy the guardians friendship and become they enemies or will the guardians react claim about the new prophecy and help him to stop the mad king himself.


	8. The New Prophecy Revealed

Chapter 8 The New Prophecy Revealed

Cnyder's point of view

As Spyro shallowed nervely. Then Spyro open his mouth to speak to words that will change my and his life for forever.

"The new threat is a mad king named Galbatroix Terredor. He want to kill all of the dragon in this world." Spyro said as he continued without give the guardians a chance to speak.

"The prophecy say that me and Cynder must become the verythings that we sown to destroy. The Dragons of Darkness and that me and Cynder must face a threat more powerful than Malefor himself. We then must join forces with a blue dragon which is Saphira and a blonde hair raider which is Eragon to stop the destroyer of dragons." Spyro said serous as he looked at the guardians.

"So is there anyway to stop Galbatroix from killing the dragon race young dragon." Cyril looked at us as Terredor was in though about the new prophecy..

"Yes that is a way Cyril but all three of you are going to hate it." I speak in Spyro's behalf as I know that this will immediately crush our alliances with the guardians.

"What is the way Cynder?" I saw Terredor hesitation in his question, like he is afraid of the answer that he will receive. I take a deep sigh as I was about to say something that will make the guardians our enemies. I know that Spyro does not have to courage to say what need to be said. So I speak on his behalf.

"Me and Spyro must become the terror of the skies and the new dark master in order to end Galbatroix's tyranny." I bluntly said as I saw anger in the guardians eyes and I know that this had fuck up our alliance with them.

"You WHAT! You mean to tell us that you will betray us. By becoming the new dark master and the terror of the skies. After everything that you both have done for us and finally ended the war. You two want to start a new war. We all had hope that you will lead us in a age of peace. So why Soyro, Cynder must you betray us. Why?" I winced form Terredor's tone of voice as he yelled at me. He was piss off and we understand that, but we must do this to protect the dragon race from Galbatroix, no matter what the cost.

"Because our ancestors told me that we must become the dark master and the terror of the skies Terredor, we do not have a mother fucking choice." As Spyo yelled at Terredor for accusing us of betrayal from now, then the guardians faces turn anger to completely shock. I look at Terredor, Volteer, and Cyril with detrimental look in my eyes, to get them to help us.

"We need your help please to defeat Galbatroix." I said bragging the guardians before they could say anything at all. Volteer was about to say something but Cyril beat him to it.

"Why in the ancestors name would we help you since you will betray us." Cyril was confuse about us want to stop the new threat. Volteer on the other hand was speechless in the whole discussing about the new prophecy.

"Because you fucking fools Galbatroix want to destroy the whole dragon race." I growled at them as I looked at Eragon and Saphira.

Eragon and Saphira know that we must do this to stop Galbatroix. Plus they know that this is the only way to do that. I hear Saphira snarl at Terredor probably to convince the fucking stubborn and guardians to fucking help us. But I was dead fucking wrong.

_"Do you think that you can denial Spyros and Cynders offer since they already save your Goddamn motherfucking planet from the dark master Malefor. Now you don't want to fight among your allies at all? "_ Saphira roar at the guardians as Saphira was not finished with her speech yet.

_"Then after you denial Spyro and cynder to help you. You also want to run like a fucking cowards that all three of you are." _Saphira was piss off about the guardians not want to help us. Before Saphira could say anymore. I responded with a very aggressive tone. While I don't noctie that my scales was turned pitch black.

"Do you really think that you can stab us in the fucking back, after everything we been through in the fucking war. Do you?" I noctie my voice become distortion in a evil way. As I looked at Spyro to see his scales turn the same color. Our eyes turn a white color with no pupils at all. We saw the guardians get into they battle stances and we both completely turn into Dark Cynder and Dark Spyro in a matter of minutes.

The guardians had made the biggest fucking mistake by piss off us the saviors of the world and they have lost our alliance in the fight against Galbatroix. Because they denial our offer when we give they one fucking chance to join us but they fucking blow it.


	9. The Guardians Betrayal

Chapter 9 The Guardians Betrayal

Spyro's point of view

As me and Cynder transform into our dark forms Dark Spyro and Dark Cynder. Terredor was the first one answer to Cynder's question.

"Yes we do think that Cynder. Plus since you will betray us, we need to stop you, no matter the costs. Even it kill one of us, we the guardians will end you life." Terredor growled as Volteer and Cyril nodding, then I saw Volteer open his mouth to speak.

"Spyro, Cynder I would be happy to see you but you decide to become fucking evil. You must find a new way to defeat Galbatroix please. Becoming the dark master and the terror of the skies is not the only way. Corruption is not the mother fucking way. There must be a different path for you to take. I am bragging you. If you do this it will be disaster, horrifically and catastrophic." Normally Volteer would be uses big and different words to describe his feels but he used small and simple words. I guess that he been trying to use small words which fucking surprise us. Because he love to reading books at the Warfang library.

"Volteer is right Spyro this is not the only way, there are multiple ways Spyro to combat this threat. But if you insist that this is the way then. We will kill you." Cyril agreed with Volteer which is a fucking first because usually they fucking argue all the damn time.

We both get into a battle stance as we are ready to fight the guardians.

Suddenly Terredor lunge at us with two of his fore legs covered in earth. As he was rush forword. I activate my dragon time as Terredor and everything around me slowly stop to a near stand still. I look at Cynder to see her freeze in time. I then look at Eragon and Saphira and I saw them in the same state as the rest, freeze in my dragon time. I know that I do not have long before my dragon time is drain. So I started to levitation in the air then i charge a ice fury, cause ice to form around me as ice spikes suddenly form from the ice fury. I feel the cool wind in the room as the temptation drop to 25 degrees below, just below freezing. As my dragon time was about to run out. Time started to resume back as my ice fury was almost fully charged.

"Saphira shield Cynder with your wings." I yelled at Saphira as she blinked in shock. As she and Eragon looked on surprise.

_"Why?" _I hear Saphira said confused as I growled under my breathe.

"Why? Fucking Why? I will tell you fucking Why Saphira?. Because if i released my ice fury now, it will kill Cynder. Not only that I need Cynder alive to help me stop the fucking destroyer of the dragons. I love Cynder to fucking death and I went you to protect her NOW." I yelled back at Saphira as she quickly nodded her head. Then without say nothing she walk over to Cynder with Eragon by herside. Saphira then folded her wings around Cynder,and herself as Eragon move underneath her wings to be safe form my ice fury. As Saphira's wings covered them both to protect them form severe injuries to my ice fury. As Saphira closes her chest area with her wings after Eragon move underneath her dragon's wing. Saphira move her head behind her wings to protect her face form harm as my ice fury is now fully charge up. Eragon said a quick spell in the ancient language to protect himself, Saphira and Cynder from my ice fury as I just about to release my fury attack.

Suddenly I released my ice fury. Cause a ice shockwave to spread out as it knocked the guardians off they feet and the double doors burst wide open as cool air passes through them. As the guardians try to get up. The ice spikes released from my fury then the guardians try to avoid the spikes. But they fail to noctie that the chamber's floor is now completely cover in snow and ice as they slip on the ice causes them to fall face forward on the icy floor. Nearly missing the ice spikes. As they shot pass them and some of my ice spikes landed right in front of the guardians near stabbing them.

I stopped levitation as I landed on the ground. I looked at the guardians to see them struggling to stand up. I know that this will give me, Saphira, Eragon and Cynder a chance to escape from the guardians.

"Saphira, Eragon and Cynder, this will give us time to escape." I yelled as Saphira revealing Cynder from her wings, completely unharmed from my ice fury.

_"Yes that seem like the best optioned."_ Saphira's thoughts reach Eragons mind as Cynder walk over to me. As Eragon was about to say something. Cynder interruption him before he can speak a word.

"I agree with Saphira Spyro, we need to move as quickly as possible." I nodded as Cynder said that, then I turn around to the double door to see them wide open from my ice fury. So I take to chance to run out of the temple. Cynder follow my example and run after me. Then Eragon get on Saphira, strapping himself to Saphira and Her and Eragon follow behind us.

As Eragon and Saphira caught up to us. Me and Cynder reach the courtyard of Warfang, just outside the temple. We was tired out from running out the temple as we are painting. Eragon and Saphira approach us, then Saphira stopped behind us.

_"So Spyro what is the plan?"_ Eragon ask a question as I saw the dragon guards patrolling in Warfang's courtyard. Then me and Cynder stopped painting as our breathing returns to normal.

"The plan Eragon is to split up into two team and regroup in the Valley of Avalar Eragon." I answer as Cynder was the first to speak about her opinion to my plan.

"I am with you Spyro always. And I will support your plan." Cynder said as her nuzzle my cheek in affliction.

"Thank you Cynder. What about you two Eragon and Saphira." I ask them about the plan.

_"It is a risky plan Spyro, but it is the only way without getting caught by the guardians."_ Saphira project her thoughts into our mind as Eragon was about to speak his thoughts about my plan.

_"That is a good plan Spyro, but we also need to be discreet in escaping too." _Eragon said to my as I nodded, then i was about to say something. But Cynder speak first.

"I agree discreet is the way to escape the Dragon City." Cynder said as I reply back.

"okay so that the plan. Now Saphira and Eragon you guys cause a distraction while me and Cynder escape. Then once me and Cynder escape you can two escape after either me or Cynder contact you. Once we get to the Valley of Avalar." I said as they both argee without a second thought. Then Eragon stripped himself to Saphira's saddle and him and Saphira take off in the air.

"Good luck you two" I mumble as I walk forward with Cynder following behind me.

As we are ready to escape Dragon City and put my plan to defeating Galbatroix into action.


	10. The Unexpected Proposal

Chapter 10 The Unexpected Proposal

Saphira's point of view

As we fly away from Spyro and Cynder, to give them time to escape. We immediately saw multiple dragon guards flying toward us as they stop, they started to hover in the air. They was scared of my size. I can tell because they all was nervous. One of them have the courage to speak to us with a shaky voice.

"Stop! Please the guardians wish to speak to you." The fire dragon said as I hear a sound of flapping wings. So I turn my head to look back and I saw the three guardians flying behind us. Trapped us in a circle of dragons in armor, along with the guardians.

"Saphira, Eragon please you must help us stop Spyro and Cynder from becoming the dark master and the terror of the skies." Terredor plead as I snort some fire from my snout. Then my raider speak before i could.

"Why in the fuck should we help you? You betray you only allie. Only to delay Spyro's plan to stop Galbatroix." Eragon said in anger as Cyril said something that shock us.

"There is another way to stop Galbatroix Eragon." Me and Eragon was speechless as Cyril said this. We thought that by following the Prophecy, that we could stop the mad king. But we're dead fucking wrong about it.

"What do you fucking mean by that?" Eragon ask as I had the same though. Then Terredor explain the other way to stop Galbatroix.

"I mean is making a proposal. The proposal is this: if you help us hinder Spyro's plan, we will help you stop Galbatroix and help you get back to Alageais." Terredor said as I was wondering about the guardians proposal.

I share my thoughts with Eragon as me and him are surprise at they offering. Because if we stop Spyro, the guardians will help us with Galbatroix and help us get home. But I was considering the guardians offer because after we kill Galbatroix, Spyro and Cynder will likely kill us as well. But I was unsure about it.

_"I do not fucking know either Saphira but if we do not betray Spyro and Cynder, then that means that it is unlikely that we will not be going back home." _Eragon said telepathically to me and I voice my opinion to my raider.

_"But if we do betray them then we will be able to go home Eragon. I say that we accept they offer and help them stop Spyro and Cynder as well as stop Galbatroix. But Spyro and Cynder can wait until we take care of the mad king first." _I said telepathically to my raider as I saw my raider nodded his head.

_"So what is this proposal for your?"_ I said with interested in they offering.

"You need to follow Spyro and Cynder, until you two reach the sliver river. That river is half way to the old dragon temple, follow that river until you reach the ancient grove forest. Then turn north, follow the path until you will see a large ocean. Then you need to fly until you see a island with a temple, the island call is White Isle. It has a dragon call the Chronicle. He will tell you a different path in defeating Galbatroix and stopping Spyro and Cynder from becoming the everythings that get us in the war with Malefor, in the first place." Cyril reply with a sad tone of voice as I responded by saying.

I look at my raider and I thought about the guardians proposal. If we join Spyro and Cynder, we will never returned to Alageais. But if we join the guardians we go returned home. Before I can continue my thoughts, Eragon responed.

"Me and Saphira agree to your offer Terredor." My raider said to the guardians with detrimental to stop Spyro and Cynder as I nodded my head to the guardians as well.

_"What do we tell Spyro and Cynder after we go to them?"_ I said confused about what are we going to tell them both and Eragon wonder the same thing. Volteer come up with a answer to that question of mine.

"Tell Spyro and Cynder that you defeat us and the dragon guards, then you two escape from the city as well." As Volteer said that, my wings started to hurt from being in the air for too long. As I grunt in pain then I lost some attuned and I land on the grounds on all fours. As the guardians and the dragon guards landed as well.

"So we need to fucking lie about this? What if Spyro and Cynder caught us in this lie?" Eragon ask as he is concerned about this plan. I was too as I share his thoughts.

"Yes you do need to lie, because if you say the truth about this to Spyro and Cynder. Then they will kill us and you will never returned home. If you do get caught in this lie, you need to fly fast to Warfang and tell us that Spyro and Cynder found out about your lie ok. Then we can prepare for Spyro and Cynder's attacks, if they found out about this." Cyril reply as the other guardians nodded there heads. Eragon was going to say something, but he was interruption by Spyro contacting us.

"ERAGON, SAPHIRA WHERE THE FLYING FUCK ARE YOU? GET YOUR FUCKING ASSES OVER HERE OR ME AND CYNDER WILL COME OVER THERE OURSELFS. AND BEAT THE LIVIING SHIT OUT OF YOU UNTIL, YOU HAVE A FUCKING INCH OF YOUR FUCKING LIFE LEFT NOW." Spyro Yelled as me and Eragon wince in pain at the volume of Spyro's roar in our heads. I know that me and Eragon need to meet Spyro and Cynder before they get even more piss off.

"Spyro just contact us, so we better get going before they come after us." Eragon said sighing as I lower my body for Eragon to get on me. As he strapped himself to my saddle. After Eragon was strapped on Terredor speak.

"Good luck Eragon and Saphira we are counting on you." He said with hope in his eyes as I take off to find Spyro and Cynder before they can get impatient with us.

Now we have a new plan of action. We not only need to stop Galbatroix, but we need to hinder Spyro's plan too. I just hope that we can stop Galbatroix along with Spyro and Cynder.


	11. Cynder's Past Enemy

Chapter 11 Cynder's Past Enemy

Spyro's point of view

**A/N hello readers I just want to tell you all that after this redo. I will be writing a bloodborne and a new inheritance cycle Fanfictions and I will be taking a break from my Darkness Rising series ****scenes**** all I do is dragon fanfictions. Also possible I will be making a new spyro series too after these two Fanfiction are done. I already know what the story is going to be in the third Darkness Rising Fanfiction of the series****. But I am starting to run out of ideas for the Darkness Rising series. I would appreciate it, if you all would give me some ideas of the four one. If not then I will make this a trilogy. But I don't want to stop writing the LoS Darkness Rising series, I love writing it. So please send me your suggestions for my four Darkness Rising Fanfiction of the series by review or pm me. Also don't forget to ****read and**** review****.**

* * *

After me and Cynder fly for about two hours, I looked back to see that we where will away from Warfang. As we was flying, I saw a landmark that I recognize. Twilight Falls it was the first place that we escape from the Golem in the catacombs.

"Spyro will Eragon and Saphira betray us?" Cynder ask in a sad tone as I looked at Cynder with a concern look. I know if they do betray us that not only we have to stop Galbatroix. We also need to stop Eragon and Saphira from hinder my plan.

"Look Cynder if they do betray us, then they are completely fucking. Cause we are two of the more powerful dragons in the dragon realms. Plus they may have the fucking guardians to kill us." I responded in a anger tone as Cynder started to think about what I said.

"True Spyro but we need to be careful." Cynder said as I saw her grunt in pain.

"What's wrong Cynder?" I said with a concern look on my face as I started to feel sore in my wings from flying too. But I did not show it, because I did not want to show a sign of weakeness in front of Cynder.

"Spyro my wings are started to hurt, let's land and rest of the night." Cynder growled in pain as she started to decrease in attuned . Then I nodded as I quickly look around for a clearing to land and I immediately saw a clearing to my left.

"Look Cynder I see a clearing over to my left, let's go." I said as I decrease my attuned slowly. Cynder just followed my lead as she say nothing.

I landed on the ground as I turn my head to see Cynder make a rough landing too. I turn my head towards Cynder to see her starting to laying down, I look around for any threats as I sat down. Suddenly a dagger shot pass my head, near missing my eyes as it hit a tree to our left. Then me and Cynder both scrambled to our feet to face the unknown threat

"Who there? Show yourselves NOW." I shout out as I hear a laugh that both me and Cynder recognize then we hear a voice in the bushes to my right.

"Do you really think that you can kill my loyal army and stop me from destroying the dragon race Spyro." the voice said menacing as it come out of the bushes and what we saw shocked us to no fucking point.

We saw Gaul the ape king with his recognizable green glowing eye and his staff with a green gen on top of it. We see that he had multiple dragon claw marks and burns from me because of my last battle with him. I stop Gaul from releasing Malefor because he wanted power and wanted to exterminate the dragon race by destroying the rest of the dragons. The last part of the fight I could not control myself because of Malefor control my movements in the second part of it. He made me kill Gaul without no remorse, plus after the fight Cynder had to free me because I couldn't get free from Malefor's control, lucky I was free before Malefor can have fully control over me and turn me into his evil servant. I suddenly snap out of my thoughts to pay attention to the current situation in front of me.I

I then get spooked as i jump then i hear Cynder's tone of voice that I never hear before and oh boy was she furious.

"You YOU HOW THE FLYING FUCK ARE YOU STILL ALIVE GAUL? I FUCKING HATE YOU, YOU FUCKING PEACE OF SHIT, NOTHING ASS, WASTE OF FUCKING FUR. I SHOULD HAVE FUCKING KILL YOU AFTER I BECOME THE TERROR OF THE SKIES IN THE FIRST PLACE. BECAUSE YOU BEAT ME TIL I WAS FUCKING BERALY ALIVE." Cynder was fucking furiously as I open my mouth to say something but, Cynder looked at me with her death glare. I then close my mouth as I was afraid that I would be on Cynder's shit list of people that she wants to kill or murder. I saw black smoke seeping from her paw and I also saw her scales color flick back and forth, between her normal scale color and a pitch black color that I saw when I was battling Cynder to free her from the dark master's control.

"Well well dragon I am surprised that you are still alive after you kill our master." Gaul growl at Cynder as I hear Cynder snarl in rage. I looked at Cynder. But as soon as I looked at her and I saw Cynder's eyes starting to glow a soulless white. Then I quickly put some distance between me and Cynder cause I did not want to be apart of Cynder's wrath.

As I watch in shock, I was terrified that Cynder is transformation into the Terror of the Skies in front of my eyes. I know that this is Cynder's fight, so I will just watch her fight as I sat down on the grass. And praying that Cynder dose not kill me after she deals with Gaul.


	12. The Terror Of The Skies Raises Again

Chapter 12 The Terror Of The Skies Raises Again

Cynder's point of view

I am piss at Gaul because somehow he has been resurrection by a unknown threat that I don't know about and I hate being left in the dark about a unknown enemies. As I accepted the darkness inside of me, I quickly transformed into the terror of the skies. I suddenly speak in my now harsh, cold, terrifying and evil voice.

"Gaul you did not answer my fucking question, you sack of shit." I snarl at Gaul as I continue.

"Who the FLYING FUCK RESURRECTION YOU GAUL?" I lost my temper and my patients because of Gaul, I roared furiously at him causes the ground to tremble underneath our feet. Making him fall on one of his knees as he almost lost his balance. I hated been ignore especial by Gaul since I hate him with vengeances.

Gaul then suddenly laugh at my question. What he say next confirm that Galbatroix is trying to make a army.

"Who resurrect me you ask? Well it was Galbatroix of course." As Gaul said that I hear Spyro grasp on surprised.

"So Galbatroix free you to take vengeance on me, all because we kill you master." Spyro was smart enough to figure it out as I looked back at Spyro. Gaul was going to say something else but I rudely interrupted him.

"That is not going to happened Gaul because I will get vengeances by killing you first." I growled at Gaul as I get into a fighting stance then I saw Gaul grab his duel swords out of they stealth, as he get into a fighting stance too.

I give Gaul no time to react as I charge at him, knocking him down. I swiped my right claw at Gaul's face causes him to scream in agony as I cut his right eye, completely blinded him for life. I laughed at Gaul's pain as he dropped his duel swords then he covered his blooded right eye, causes blood to spill into Gauls hand and onto the ground.

"My eye, my fucking eye. You fucking bitch, your master will betr-." That was all Gaul could say before I quickly stabbed him in his chest with my tailblade, give him no time to react. Causes him to cough up blood from his mouth and gurgle too, as he die within seconds. I snort in discreet as I rip my tailblade out of Gaul. I did not even bother with cleaning my tailblade yet, that can wait until later.

"That was a quick battle Cynder" I looked back at Spyro as he said this. Then I give spyro a evil smile as I looked at Gaul's corpse.

"Yes it was Spyro, he was not even a challenge for me. Now Spyro what is your plan?" I said with a evil laugh as i did not know his plan, all I know is that we need to stop Galbatroix.

"My plan is to go to the Well of Souls so that I can become the new dark master Cynder. Then I need to control you so that you will become my evil servant." Spyro said with venom in his voice as he growled. Then I smile at Spyro as he looked at my yellow glowing eyes. I already figured out the rest of Spyro's plan as I looked at sky.

"Then we can rule the world together with a iron fist. With slaves and minions to do the cleaning and the dirtly work for us." I said with a evil laugh as I look at Spyro with a intention to kill or destroy something.

"True Cynder we could do that, but we need to stop Galbatroix first then we can decide what to do with the planet." Spyro said with a hint of anger in his voice. I sigh in defeat as I know that Spyro will not let me kill someone, but I will do that for him. If he wanted me too since Spyro will become my new master after he transforms into the new dark master.

"So do we've a plan now?" I asked Spyro as he look up at my yellow glowing eyes. With a intention to end Galbatroix.

"Yes Cynder we do have a plan. Our first stop is the Well of Souls then we need to go to your lair second. So we can have a base of operation, but first we need to take off." Spyro answer my question as I nodded my head. Then we both take flight as we started to flip our wings, getting us airborne in the sky. As we begin to fly toward our first destination to the Well of Souls.

Of hours we flew in silence as we are thinking with our own thoughts. Until we hear a roar. We stop our flew to a hover and looked back to see Saphira and Eragon flying toward us. Next I heard Spyro's voice in a tone that I never heard before.

"ERAGON, SAPHIRA WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU?" Spyro roar at them as Saphira started to growl at us.

"We were causing a distraction to get the guardians off of you." As Saphira said snarling at Spyro. I could see that Saphira is lying through her teeth because I saw her body language. She was nervous and I saw Saphira fibbing with her left claw in the air with her right claw while our are airborne.

"You're lying" I snarled at Saphira as she stopped fibbing and she reeled her head back in completely shock. Next I hear Eragon say a simple question to us, on Saphira's behalf.

"How? How did you know our lie" That is the question that Eragon said to us.

Now it is time to make them confidence the ture reason why they did this.


	13. The Lie Exposed

Chapter 13 The Lie Exposed

Cynder's point of view

I know Eragon and Saphira lied as I watch Saphira started to panic. Eragon on the other hand was a nervous wreck because his was worried that he will be killing two dragons, even though he doesn't want to. I was about to say something harsh but Spyro immediately cut me off.

"You lied to us, because we don't see no wounds on your body nor no wore out armor never. So why lie to us?" Spyro yelled at Saphira and Eragon as I noticed that his purple scales started to turn a pitch black color. I also noticed the darkness within Spyro started to seep out of his front we both heard the reason why they lied to us and it was a shocking answer to us.

"Because the dragon guardians want us to stop you both from becoming the new dark master and the terror of the skies. So that we can find a different way to defeat Galbatroix." Saphira said telepathically as she was scared that she would lose two dragon allies. I smile at Saphira, knowing that i have become the terror of the skies already. I laughed at Saphira's ignores cause, I am the terror of the skies.

"Well Saphira you are too late." I smile at Saphira and Eragon as I saw the shock expression of Eragon.

_"You mean that you are." _I cut Eragon's sentence off as I chuckled darkly.

"Yes Eragon, I am the terror of the skies reborn and now no one will stop me." As I said that, I laughed cause I was glad that I have the power of darkness in my possession. Ever thought I couldn't control it, I can use it to destroy all that opposites me and Spyro.

_"I can't believe that you accept the Darkness inside you."_ Saphira said telepathically as she snarl at me. I don't faze from her little threat and growl back at her. Before I could say anything Eragon speak up.

_"The guardians promise us a way back to Algaeaisa. If we stop you from becoming the new dark master Spyro. Plus there is any anyway to-." _That was all that Eragon could say before Saphira roared out.

_"ERAGON don't you fucking dare reveal our plan to them_." Saphira reply roaring in Eragon's mind as he was started by Saphira. He fell down on the ground in shock at Saphira's anger. It take about five minutes for Eragon the stand back up.

_"Sorry." _Eragon said to Saphira in her mind. Before Saphira could say anything. Spyro spoke up.

**"So it me get this straight, you and Eragon are help the FUCKING GUARDAINS as of NOW. To return to your FUCKING HOME IN ALGAEAISA." **Saphira wince at Spyro's tone of voice as Spyro continue.

**"PLUS I BET THAT YOU TWO ARE GOING TO THE FUCKING CHRONICLE RIGHT NOW." **I get to say Spyro is a clever dragon and smart too. Causing Eragon and Saphira to be stunned by the fact that Spyro figure out the rest of they plan to stop us. Saphira shook her head as she get back to her senses.

_"What! But how do you know?."_ Saphira asked Spyro, want to know how he figured it out. Spyro just stared at Saphira with a emotionless glare as Spyro's darkness cause a shockwave. It made the ground tremble and shake violently, I was not effective by the shockwave as it pass by me. I saw Eragon and Saphira get blast back by the shockwave. Eragon landed on the ground making him hit his back very hard causes his back to broke. As the fall made his stab wound from Algaeaisa bleed again. But it get a lot worse for Eragon as his back broke, right on his wound. Eragon screamed in agony as Saphira roared from the pain that Eragon felt through they bond as dragon raider and dragon.

Saphira on the other hand, landed on her back. As Saphira skidded for a few feet from where she landed. Cause the soil to be torn from the ground as roots and grass are torn as well. Saphira then flipped over on her stomach as her stood up and her looked at Eragon with a concern look. Saphira can still feel the pain from Eragon's wound as her carefully wake over to him.

_"Eragon are you alright?" _As Saphira said telepathically to Eragon with a concern look. Spyro decided that it was time for us to leave quickly while Saphira is busy with her raider.

"Cynder let's get out of here, before Saphira and Eragon noticed us missing." Spyro whisper to me as I looked at Eragon and Saphira. We did not pay attention to what they are saying. Cause we need to get going to the Well of Souls.

"Yes Spyro I agree with you on that one." I said as I grabbed Spyro in my paw before he can say anything. I suddenly plug us into my shadow cloak making me and Spyro disappear in the ground. The only thing that they can see is my shadow cloak where we are.

I was fine since I use my shadow cloak before when I was Malefor's servant before I ever meet Spyro. Spyro on the other hand was struggling to breathe cause my shadow cloak makes my opposites choke to death. So I had to hurry to prevent that from happening.

I quickly run while in my shadow cloak with Spyro in my paw, I noticed I have put a good amount of distance between us and Eragon and Saphira, but it was not enough cause they can still sense my dark presence. Eragon and Saphira did not ever noticed us flee from them as they where too busy with each other. Cause me the smile known that my plan work for once. Usually it would be Malefor's plan that worked. Because he was once my master but not anymore.

As we get to another clearing. I have put almost half of the forest in distances between us and Eragon and Saphira. So I released my shadow cloak cause me and Spyro to rise up from the ground. I was breathe normal but Spyro was panting and was grasping for air.

Now we can go to the Well of Souls without Eragon or Saphira slowing us down.

End of Cynders point of view

Meanwhile with Eragon and Saphira

After Eragon expand what happened to Saphira, Saphira was going to question Spyro. But did not noticed that both Spyro and Cynder are there. Eragon look around for them but could not find them at all.

_"Saphira where are Spyro and Cynder?"_ Eragon ask Saphira as she started to look for Spyro and Cynder but did not find them.

_"Damnit we lost them." _That was all Saphira could say as Saphira noticed they are not with them.

_"It seems that way. But we need to go to the chronicle to find a way to stop them."_Eragon said as Saphira nods her head, then Saphira Lowe's herself then her raider get on Saphira's saddle. Saphira then take flight with Eragon as they start they journey to the chronicle.


	14. Doubts And Realized The Truth

Chapter 14 Doubts And Realized The Truth

Spyro's point of view

**Author: Hi readers it's me Midnight Dragon Hear My Roar again. I just want to tell you that i decide that, since this Fan fiction will be more than 30 Chapters long all together. I will be doing this Fan fiction in two parts. The last two chapters will focus on Spyro and Cynder of part 1. The other part of the fan fiction will be a normal point of view, instead of the main characters point of view alright. I will continue this fan fiction after the break from writing this I promise. Just know that I will be not doing the ****B****loodborne fan fiction just yet, but I may do a one shot fan fiction of Bloodborne. I will do one of my Fan****fiction that I get listed in my profile first then I will start part 2 of Dragons of Darkness after that fan fiction is done. Also at the end of part 1 of this fan fiction, I will doing a small preview of Dragons of Darkness part 2. And with that out of the way, let's continue shall we.**

* * *

As we take off from a clearing that Cynder find, after Cynder sneak us out of Saphira's sight while Saphira is busy with Eragon. With me in her shadow cloak, I was choke and struggling to breathe in air, then after Cynder release her shadow cloak. I was grasping in air until I started to breathe normal, ceased my grasping. I snapped out of my thoughts as I stared at Cynder.

I saw Cynder's glowing marks on her forehead, shoulder and her back. I looked at Cynder's shackles that Malefor give her when her was corrupted by Malefor's dark magic. As I looked at them I feel pity and guilty that, because I have to become corrupted her and Cynder will have to go through this once again. Not only that but, I was angry at the guardians and both Eragon and Saphira because they fucked everything up. Before I could think anymore. Cynder speak as we are flying.

"You are quite." Cynder simple said in her distort tone. It was not a concern tone, but I don't care at the moment.

For several minutes, it was silence, no talking between us. Before I finally reply.

"Yes I was just thinking about this way. Is this the path way to defeat Galbatroix?" I asked Cynder as I stared into her yellow glowing eyes. I am beginning to doubt my plan because of what the guardians said.

"Spyro fuck the guardians, fuck Eragon and fuck Saphira too! because they all betray us. They think that, they can throw us out like that. They are FUCKING wrong, we save them, but they are so completely fucking stupid. That they think can kill to us. We are two of the most powerful dragons in the Dragon Realm right fucking now. I will tell you right fucking now Spyro that this is the right path. The guardians are now your enemy Spyro as they are my enemies." Cynder said answer my question as she lecturer me on the betray of our allies and our friends. I spoke nothing as I started to think what Cynder just said to me.

Cynder knows that the guardians with Eragon and Saphira will try to stop our progress. As I think about what Cynder said, I realized that I am getting distracted by my doubts and my worries as well. I shook my head to get riddled of them as I needed to concentrate on the main task at hand and that is to put a end to the destroyer of dragons once and of all. I didn't want to dwell on these thing while I am leading Cynder to the Mountain Of Malefor, so that I can have the necessary power to kill Galbatroix and protect Cynder from him.

"True Cynder they did betray us, but right now we need to get to the Well of Souls for now." I said as I saw Cynder nodding in agreement. I looked forward and I notice that we are half way to our destination.

We flew for a few hours and I notice that my wings are started to become sore and pain to fly. I didn't want to show it, so I kept flying. I looked over at Cynder and I saw she is not breaking a sweat. We stay silence of the rest of the way.

As we are fly, I started to realized that the guardians, Eragon and Saphira will not fight with us, but against us. Also with Galbatroix on our ass, we need to at quickly as well. Before I could think of anything else.

Ahead of us, i saw a large mountain with a massive amount of dark energy flowing through the top of it. Purple acid surrounded the mountain. With some type of green liquid that is pouring out of the sides of the mountain. It is still very creepy as I remember it, the first time that I came here was to stop Gaul from releasing Malefor.

"Cynder look we're here. But where will we land?" I pointed my left paw in the direction of the mountain. Cynder look at me with a 'I know that you dip shit' look on her face.

"Sorry i'll shut up now." I whisper staring at the mountain as we get close to it.

"That is better, i don't like to be ask stupid questions Spyro" I stay quiet as Cynder growled at me.

We saw a clearing at the base of the mountain, so I landed first and as I made contact with the ground. Large chunks of the floor begin to break off of the mountain. As they fall into the abyss of darkness, then I heard Cynder landed second cause more large chunks of the floor to fall off.

"The Mountain of Malefor, this is our destination all right. Now we just get to find the beam of convexity." Cynder said smiling evilly as I stayed quite of the time being. But as we walked forward, the ground underneath Cynder started to collapse. Do to Cynder's height and weight, it collapsed in front of us.

I immediately leap forward and landed safely on the ground before I could fall into the abyss. I know that I 'm safe. But Cynder on the other hand, she yelp as she started fell through the floor. But as Cynder started to fall through it, she immediately reach out with her claws and try the grab the floor, scraping the floor along the way down. Lucky Cynder saw some feet holes underneath the floor and her fore claws latch onto them. Making the momentum from the fall immediately stopped Cynder and forcing her to hit the side of the floor hard on her chest. I heard Cynder growled in pain and I turn completely around, looked down at the abyss.

I saw Cynder hanging on with her forelegs in the feet holes as Cynder then try to use her hind legs to pull herself back up. But Cynder struggle at first for several minutes.

"Do you need any help?" I simply ask nicely as I saw Cynder finally grasp the hard rock floor with her hind legs.

"No I get it. I don't need no one's help." Cynder growled as she started to climb back up then I saw loose grave fall from Cynder pushing against the side of the floor. I just sit there, watching Cynder.

As Cynder stood back up I looked at her with concern look.

"Cynder are you alright?" I asked Cynder as she looked at me with her death glare. But that not all I get from her.

"SPYRO you are just about to piss me the fuck off with these fucking questions. I don't need you to ask me a question every single fucking moment. So just shut the fuck up or else I will tear you to FUCKING PEACES. And yes I'm fine thank you every much." At the end of Cynder lecture, I was shaking and scared out of my mind. I was glad that I don't piss myself. Cynder was grin at me as she walked pass me with me still scared of her suddenly outburst.

"Spyro let's go." Cynder said as I looked at Cynder, a few feet ahead of me. So I stood up with my shaky legs as me and Cynder walked into the cursed mountain with the terror of the skies leading the way.


	15. The Birth OF The New Dark Master

Chapter 15 The Rebirth Of The Dark Master

Spyro's point of view

**Author: hello everyone it is Midnight Dragon Hear My Roar here again, I hope that you all enjoyed the fanfiction so far. Part 2 of the Dragons of Darkness will show how Eragon and Saphira are effective by there breaking connect, as well as all of the Dragons and there allies too. After the preview of Dragons of Darkness part 2 when this chapter is done, I will take a break from this two part Fanfiction to do my Alzindkah's journey humanity's downfall. So lets continue with the story.**

As I followed Cynder to the main chamber. I saw multiple ape skeletons on the ground that I kill while I was trying to rescue Cynder from Gaul. I thought about Gaul because he wanted power and he wanted to overthrow the Dark Master, as well as wanted to make the apes the top predator of the Dragons Realms. But I foiled his plans for good. I was quickly brought out of my thoughts by Cynder's distorted and cold voice.

"We are near the main chamber." I look up to see two double door with the Dark Master head on the whole felt a dark and corrupted presence on the other side of the door.

"Let's go Cynder, i'm ready fulfil the prophecy." I look at the door as Cynder nodded then she grabbed the door handles and with a strong push. The door to the main chamber open up, revealing the beam of convexity. As well as the massive chunk of the floor missing, thanks to Gaul stabbing the ground with his duel swords during my fight against him. That stabbed from Gauls duel swords cause almost the whole floor to collapse. The chamber itself is a whole mass. The throne is a crumbling mass with the lower half of the throne is destroy. The top half of the throne is on its side with the arms in large chunks as there on ground, right next to the throne.

The wall are completely intact, but ceiling is completely cave in. It has a huge hole where the whole mountain crumble after I defeat Gaul then I use my time fury to freeze us for three years. After we awakening form our three year slumber, we made our way to Malefor's lair to stop him and we do that by sealing him in the earth's core with his ancestors, imprison him forever. My thoughts from the past was interrupt by Cynder.

"Spyro stay focused and stop looking around, you need to go into the convexity beam to become the new dark master." Cynder growled at me as I was just stared around in the chamber.

"Sorry." I simply said as me and Cynder both jump down to the lower floor. The lower floor was untouched expect for the debbie from the top floor.

I didn't wast any time as I started to walk to the beam of convexity. As I get closer to it, I could feel a dark and a evil presences from it. As I was nearing it, I was about inches from touching the convexity when me and Cynder hear a voice that we did not want to hear.

"Spyro no don't it, there is another way to kill Galbatroix." It said short followed by a loud roar as me and Cynder turn around to see none other than Eragon and Saphira.

"You are too fucking late you fool, you are about to witness the birth of the new dark master." Cynder laugh at them as she turn her head to me.

_"NOW SPYRO!"_ I immediately turn around and touched to beam of convexity.

_"Spyro nooo." _Saphira yelled as a purple shockwave appear. It pass Cynder and me unharmed, but Eragon and Saphira was threw off balance. Eragon was knocked back as the legs straps on Saphira's saddle completely break off, making him fly off of Saphira and into the chambers wall, hitting the back of his head hard, completely knocking him out.

_"ERAGON noo." _Saphira roar in pain as she felt her energy immediately being taken away from the dark shockwave. The power of convexity made Saphira fell over on her side barley conscious, do to the huge amount of darkness in the convexity. As dark energy started to pulse through Saphira, shocking her with dark energy.

_"Eragon!"_ Saphira was concerned about her raider as she tried to move towards Eragon. But she couldn't because the convexity shockwave drain almost all of Saphira's energy.

As I step fully into the beam, I immediately started to feel a menace and evil presence in my mind. At first it was a small headache, but it quickly spread throughout my body as I welcome it with open arms. I started to feel my body grew several feet. All of my scales become a pitch black color with a evil aroma, just like Malefor's scales. My underbelly, wings and my horns all changed form a gold color to a dark yellow. My horns grew long and they become sharp as well as deadly. My claws become craved and hooked that they can easily slice a blood vain. My tail blade grew two new weapons at the end of it, one is two spikes that is on each side of my tail blade, the other is at the beginning of it. They both spread into two deadly spikes on the beginning of my tail blade. My tail blade also grew longer into a spear head shape instead of a arrow head shape. Small spikes eruption form the back of my head to the beginning of my tail as they line up perfectly with my spine. A black flame pattern around my eyes suddenly appear as it spread to my midsection. My wing increased in length and several breaches of spikes grew from the spike i that already have. My eyes become yellow, just like Malefor's eyes.

My personally also change as well, instead of a kind and a friendly dragon that I was. Now I become a ruthless, cruel and a evil dragon that only wanted power, destruction and to rule the world with Cynder by my side. The birth of the new dark master has rise to cause destruction of the other dragons.

I levitation down as I looked at my claw with satisfaction that I will be evil for the rest of my life. I snapped out of my thoughts as I look at Cynder with a evil grin on my face.

"Cynder will you plague your loyal to me?" I said in a cold, evil, cruel and destored tone of voice as I asked Cynder wondering if she will not betray me, like she did with Malefor. I smiled as I get the answer that I was looking for.

"Yes my master. I am your servant to you, the new dark master. I am fully loyal to you and will be anything that you ask of me. Master may I ask what will we do with Eragon and Saphira?" My new servant ask me as Cynder bow her head show me respect. I looked at Eragon unconscious form then I looked at Saphira barely conscious form.

I say back on my hind legs as I started to think about what to do with these two. I could kill them, but the fun would be over quickly. Next I thought about torture them to death, but I wanted them alive. The last though is breaking the connection between Eragon and Saphira then I could corrupting Saphira to make her my commander of the dark army. The last one I really liked, so I open my eyes, looked down at Cynder and voice my plan to her. But before I could do that Eragon had walking up as well as Saphira started to stand back up. Me and Cynder turn out head to them and stay quiet for a moment.

_"Ow my head what fucking happened?" _Eragon ask rubbed his head in plan. Saphira look over her shoulder and saw her raider stood up.

_"Eragon are you okay?"_ Saphira was happy that nothing happened to her raider, but not for long. Before they have a chance to speak or rect. I electric them both with a short blast of my electricity, making them paralysis completely then I use my earth power to cover Saphira in grave. Making her stand up in one place. Eragon on the other hand fall to the ground twitching, do to my short electric shock.

"Now that both of you are awake, I can reveal my plan of both of you." I smile at Saphira, know that I have full control now.

"My plan is to break you connection with Eragon and after that happens. I will corrupted you Saphira to make you my commander of my army."I said as I made a evil grin, I know that Saphira will put up a fucking fight and I was fucking right.

_"You FUCKING MONSTER I will never fucking submit to your evil fucking way, you can go to fucking hell."_ Me and Cynder laugh at Saphira's accept to resist my dark magic, then Saphira growl at us as she was not done yet.

_"What about Eragon too, if you fucking dare harm him. So fucking help me, I will rip you to fucking pieces until you are nothing."_ Me and Cynder laugh harder as we continue our laughing fit at Saphira's empty threat.

It took us a few minutes for us to calm the fucking down. As soon as we stopped our laughing fit, I decided that since Saphira will not willingly accepted join us. Then I must force my dark magic in to her, so I started to wake around Saphira while Cynder decide to lay down and watch the show.

"If you are not willingly, then." I stopped in mid sentences as I left my right paw, then I made a small dark energy ball in that paw. "I will force this all the down your MOTHERFUCKER THROAT SAPHIRA." I roar at Saphira as I saw Saphira eyeing me with hatred in her eyes.

Before Saphira could react. I immediately grabbed her lower jaw squeezing it tight, trying to prey her mouth but I couldn't as I hover my right paw near her face.

"You will shallow this all then," I chuckled before I continued. "Then you will be mine for entirely" I being to use my earth power to force Saphira mouth open. Large cluster of rock travel up, from my paw to Saphira's lips. It started out small, but it quickly grew to two large rocks that started to prey open Saphira's jawbone. Until her mouth was just enough, so that I can force my dark magic through Saphira's throat. I started to force a large dark energy into Saphira's mouth, forcing Saphira to gag as her try to force it out or try to close her mouth. But the two large rocks on Saphira's jawbone stop her from try to close her lips.

Saphira started to trash about. But I immediately stop that by making the vines and the roots from the ground to wrap Saphira's body, stop her instant and they wrap around Saphira tight as her whines in pain. Saphira stopped trash, I can feel her body relax. I feel Saphira started to change.

First Saphira scales become a dark blue color with a evil aroma, then her eyes change from sapphire blue to a bright red color. Saphira's horns sharping and become deadly, then Saphira's claws sharping, become craved and hooked. Saphira's mind started to work in overdrive try to force my darkness out, but her resist slowly started to break down in minutes as Saphira's quickly lose herself to the darkness and lose her connect to Eragon completely.

Saphira's personality change to friendly and a wise dragon that care about protecting her allies and her raider. Now is a dragon that only care about her master and killing other dragons. This is Saphira alter ego Dark Saphira.

I let go of Saphira as i released my earth power over Saphira. Making her fall over with a ground shaking thud. That seems to awakening Eragon as he stood up and what he saw shocked him to the core.

_"Saphira!" _Eragon try to telepathically contact Saphira but Eragon get no response as Saphira stood up and made growls and roars to him. As soon as that happen, Eragon know what had i done to his dragon.

_"No no no No NO! This can't be fucking happening, Saphira please speak to me." _Eragon cried for Saphira to contact him telepathically, but only get growls and roars once again. Eragon cry out loud, knowing that he had lose Saphira to me. I started to charge a convexity beam hopefully to kill Eragon.

"Now all that is left is to kill you." Eragon eyes wide as he saw my charge attack. Before he can react, I fire my convexity beam unfortunately a blue shield surrounding Eragon. But it didn't last longer as it break down in minutes as my beam was spread out in different directions. As the blue shield is destroy, Eragon slam into the wall. Do to my convexity beam and the blue shield break apart. His is back completely shattered by the force of my beam. Paralysis him completely and unable to move Eragon hear our next move.

"Cynder, Saphira come our next stop is the concurrent skies." I said as I saw Eragon lose conscious, then me, Cynder and my new servant Saphira take off as we fly to Cynder's lair.

Unknown to us Hunter as well as two dragon guards saw the whole thing.

"ERAGON." Hunter ran to Eragon as the two dragon was in shock.

"I can not believe that Spyro did that to Saphira." One of the guards said as they walk over to Hunter.

"I can't believe that Spyro and Cynder betray us, but we will worrier about that later. Right now we need to help out Eragon now." Hunter said as both of the guards nodded, then he pick up Eragon. One of the guards lower himself as Hunter walk over to him and place Eragon on the Dragons back, then he get in the guard secure himself and Eragon. The guard rise back up as they immediately take flew, back to Warfang. So they can find out what happened to Eragon.

**Author: Hello everyone this is it the last chapter of part 1. I promise you all a small preview of Dragons of Darkness part 2, so here it is. **

Preview on Dragons of Darkness part 2

"Eragon what happened to Saphira?" Terredor was wanting to know what happened at the Well Of Souls. Eragon started to tears up as he remember all to well. Eragon shallow nervous.

"Spyro corrupted Saphira and our connection is now destroy." Eragon said as tears started to tan down his face. Before any guardians could say anything. We hear the horn of war. We immediately left the temple as we reach the front of it. Eragon saw his worst fear. Dark Saphira.

"Why hello Eragon." Eragon notice that Saphira's voice is full of evil and darkness. But Eragon know that he now need to face Saphira.

"Why! Saphira why do you fucking do this?" Eragon was hope for a way to free Saphira as Saphira laugh at Eragon weakens.

"Because my master told me and my order is to kill you." Saphira reply as she immediately use a fireball and as her fireball continue toward Eragon...

**Author: There is it a small preview of Dragons of Darkness part 2****,**** i hope that you all enjoy the Fanfiction. I will continue part 2 after Alzindkah's journey humanity's downfall is completely done and don't forget to read and review. I would appreciate the feedback and support**** too****. So I will see you all next time on Dragons of Darkness part 2.**

**-Midnight Dragon Hear My Roar -**


End file.
